Breathe No More
by RockPrincess.2008
Summary: Kagome is the Unrivaled guitar player The Pheonix.  Sesshomaru is the icy producer every preformer wants.  What happens when fire and ice join forces and things start to steam up. Are they too diffrent to build something real? All is fair in Love & Rock.
1. Pro

_Breathe No More_

_By: RockPrincess.2008_

Kagome yawned as she walked into her small two bedroom apartment in Oakland. Her small Pekingese dog ran to the door and jumped at her legs barking playfully.

"Hey Gizmo," She said scratching him behind his floppy ears before picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen. Gizmo ran around the kitchen happily as his raven haired mistress sifted through the fridge looking for something to eat.

She laughed at the tiny dog as she munched on a green apple. He stopped to look up at her before cocking his head to the side and continuing to trot around.

Kagome cracked her knuckles as she walked into the smaller bedroom in her house that she had converted into a music room. It was a sizable room that fit a drum set, an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar, a keyboard stand, a mic stand, and all of the recording equipment with enough room left for a large black leather couch. She picked up her sleek black Stetson up and tuned it expertly before setting it gently in it's leather and silk case.

Inuyasha ran his hand over his face for the third time in 5 minutes. "Send the next one in," He told his assistant as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Rin Higurashi," Yura announced opening the door for the small brunette.

"What are you singing," He asked looking her over head to toe.

"I'm not," she informed him in a high, childlike voice. He watched cautiously as she approached the small table he sat at and handed him a bright yellow flyer.

"What…" He asked looking up to find her gone. Curious, he looked down and read the bold head line.

**The Phoenix Is Reborn**

**R&R**


	2. The Return Of The Phoenix

_Breathe No More_

_By: RockPrincess.2008_

Inuyasha pulled the collar of his leather coat up against the biting wind as he looked up at the sign. _Rumors_. He shivered from the cold and looked at the man next to him.

"Why are we here," Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

"Curiosity," Inuyasha replied rubbing his arms through his coat.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Sesshomaru stated smugly.

"Good thing were _inu_," Inuyasha shivered out.

Sesshomaru looked over his brothers frostbitten form and smirked, "Looks like your screwed _half-breed,_"

"Why don't you take that stick outta your ass and fuck yourself with it," Inuyasha snapped as he shouldered past his brother into the bar.

"Such profanity," He commented following his sibling into the warmth of the building.

Inuyasha flipped him off and weaved his way to a table in front of the stage. Sesshomaru shook his head and sat down at a bar stool. The small brunette in front of him turned around and smiled warmly at him. He raised one perfect eyebrow at her. She couldn't be a day over 17.

"Are you old enough to be here," He asked.

"No," She replied shaking her head, "I'm just here to support my sister."

"Does the owner know you're here," He questioned looking around for security.

"Yeah, he's my uncle so he's cool with it," She said with a knowing smile.

"Who's your sister," He asked glancing towards the stage.

She nodded her head to the stage and when he took a second look he noticed a raven haired girl in all black taking a guitar out of its case. He looked closer and noticed a green and silver phoenix on the bottom corner of the pick guard.

"Your sisters the phoenix," He asked turning back to the girl shocked, but she had disappeared. He looked back at the stage and spotted her walking up the side steps. She stopped to whisper something in her sisters ear before turning and walking back towards him.

The phoenix turned around and he found himself lost in her blue eyes which were currently locked with his. He almost shivered at the intensity of her gaze before he got himself back under control.

When the announcer came to the stage there staring contest was broken as hey both looked away. The blond, blue eyed, announcer came up to the mike and said four words, "The Phoenix has returned," before the crowd erupted in applause.

The raven beauty sat on the stool in center stage with the acoustic guitar he had seen her unpack.

"_Dear Mr. President,_

_Come take a walk with me_

_Lets pretend were just two people_

_And_

_You're not better than me_

_I'd like to ask you some questions_

_And we can_

_Speak honestly"_

Sesshomaru had heard all about the famous Phoenix.

"_What do you feel when you see al the homeless on the street?_

_Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?_

_What do feel when you look in the mirror?_

_Are you proud?"_

But he had never actually heard her play.

"_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye?_

_And tell me why."_

She didn't record CD's, so he'd never listened to her voice.

"_Dear Mr. President,_

_Were you a lonely boy?_

_How can you say_

_No child is left behind_

_We're not dumb and we're not blind_

_They're all sitting in your cell_

_While you pave the road to hell"_

Now he knew why.

"_What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?_

_And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?_

_I can only imagine what the first lady has to say_

_You've come a long way_

_From Whiskey and cocaine"_

A CD could never capture this.

"_How do sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye?"_

"_Let me tell you bout hard work"_

These goose bumps he felt rising on his arms from the power of her presence.

"_Minimum wage with a baby on the way," _

The intensity of her gaze

"_Let me tell you bout hard work"_

The connection you could only feel with live music

"_Rebuilding your house after the bombs took it away,"_

The feel of the crowd swaying with and around you

"_Let me tell you bout hard work,"_

The thumping of your heart in time with the music

"_Building a bed out of a card board box,"_

The clarity of every word

"_Let me tell you about hard work, hard work, hard work,"_

Of each note

"_You don't nothing bout hard work, hard work, hard work,"_

The vibration of the amplifier flowing through you like waves

"_How Do You Sleep At Night,"_

The sense of enlightenment

"_How Do You Walk With Your Head Held High,"_

The feeling of freedom

"_Dear Mr. President,_

_You'd never take a walk with me,"_

'It couldn't be duplicated' Sesshomaru thought as the crowds deafening applause surrounded him. He had found what he was looking for.

_RockPrincess__2008: __ Hope you liked it. I should have mentioned this in the beginning but I'm a HUGE non-Bush person. I'm also proudly bi. Don't like it? Go find another story to read. So I won't take it against you if you're a Bush supporter but don't expect me to talk politics with you because we'll probably end up in a huge debate. If your Homophobic or a hater. PEACE. I have no love for you. These are my opinions and my story. They'll most likely come up again in this story. For those of you who are cool with me and my personal opinions. Please continue reading. For those who are having problems stomaching it. I'm not forcing you to be here._

_P.S: I need a beta like really bad. Please and thank you._

_PEACE OUT TILL NEXT TIME_

_RoCkPrInCeSs.2__o0__8_


End file.
